leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Revel
The Lunar Revel is an event based on the in the Asian Lunar calendar. It has been celebrated in the League of Legends world since 2012 and continued in 2013http://promo.leagueoflegends.com/lunar-revel/en.html. It started on January 10, 2012, and was accompanied by the release of four new skins and the temporary renaming and replacement of pictures of several consumable items. Background Lunar New Year is an annual festival still popularly celebrated by the Asian cultures such as Chinese, Korean and Vietnamese. Every lunar new year changes the symbolic animal of the . The Lunar Revel skins also reflect that animal of the year accordingly. For example, Dragon is the zodiac animal of 2012, so three of four skins feature the dragon theme in the name and the design. 2013 was the year of snake, so was given her Lunar Revel skin that year. Champion skins Since 2012, new champion skins have been released to celebrate Lunar Revel. Unlike other events (e.g. the Harrowing or Snowdown) the release of Lunar Revel skins began as permanent additions to the store. Then the batch of skins in 2014 was split between permanent and legacy categories. The new skins for and were classified as legacy skins, while skin remained a permanent item in the store, since it was only her second released skin. List of all Lunar Revel Champion skins: ;2012 (Permanent) * * * * ;2013 (Permanent) * * * * * ;2014 Lunar Revel 2014 Promo page * - (Permanent) * - (Legacy skin) * (Legacy skin) ;2015 Lunar Revel 2015 Promo page * (Permanent) * * Features Lunar Revel events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Delectable editions of your favorite in-game consumables * Decorative ward skins to brighten up the map * Festive summoner icons to show off to your friends and teammates * New login screens with music and animation to get you in the mood of the new year Items The following items received new temporary names and icons to celebrate the festivities: * - * - * - * - * - * - Ward Skins For the 2013 Lunar Revel event, Riot released two ward skins to kick off the celebration for the year of the serpent. These ward skins were free to use throughout the duration of the event. In 2014, Riot created two more festive ward skins in cerebration for the year of the horse. In addition, the previous year's ward skins returned for the even. Like in 2013, all ward skins were free to use during the even, but they were also put on sale for 640 to be able to use them on a permanent basis. File:Lantern of the Serpent Ward.jpg|Lantern of the Serpent Ward File:Banner of the Serpent Ward.jpg|Banner of the Serpent Ward File:Banner of the Horse Ward.png|Banner of the Horse Ward File:Gong Ward.png|Gong Ward Summoner Icons For each Lunar Revel event, there are new summoner icons that one can obtain by various means during the event. For more information on these icons click here. Below is a gallery of all Lunar Revel icons: File:Profile icon lunar 2013 envelope.jpg|Red Envelop File:Profile icon lunar 2013 lantern.jpg|Glowing Lantern File:Profile icon lunar 2013 urf.jpg|Lunar Revel Urf File:Profile icon lunar 2013 snake.jpg|Snake Scroll File:Profile icon lunar 2013 keeper.jpg|Lunar Revel Shopkeeper File:ProfileIcon Horse.png|Year of the Horse File:ProfileIcon Diana.png|Icon of the Lunar Goddess File:ProfileIcon Riven.png|Icon of the Dragonblade File:ProfileIcon Tryndamere.png|Icon of the Warring Kingdoms File:ProfileIcon Truth.jpg|Path of Truth File:ProfileIcon Power.jpg|Path of Power File:ProfileIcon Freedom.jpg|Path of Freedom File:Path of Truth.jpg|Chosen Path - Truth File:Path of Power.jpg|Chosen Path - Power File:Path of Freedom.jpg|Chosen Path - Freedom File:ProfileIcon770 Lunar Dragon.jpg|Firecracker File:ProfileIcon771 Lunar Necklace.jpg|Year of the Goat Gallery 2012= Lee Sin DragonFistSkin.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Sona GuqinSkin.jpg|Guqin Sona Talon DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Talon Wukong JadeDragonSkin.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong |-| 2013= Cassiopeia JadeFangSkin.jpg|Jade Fang Cassiopeia Corki DragonwingSkin.jpg|Dragonwing Corki Annie PandaSkin.jpg|Panda Annie Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao |-| 2014= Diana LunarGoddessSkin.png|Lunar Goddess Diana Riven DragonbladeSkin.png|Dragonblade Riven Tryndamere WarringKingdomsSkin.png|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere |-| 2015= Jinx FirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Jinx Katarina WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Nidalee WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Theme 2012= |-| 2014= |-| 2015= Log-in Screen 2012= |-| 2013= |-| 2014= |-| 2015= References cs:Lunar Revel de:Mondwende pl:Festyn Księżyca Category:Lunar Revel Category:Seasonal events Category:Events